


Elevator Ride from Hell

by Pgirl



Category: Tekken
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven, Dragunov and a single, confined space. Now there's a recipe for disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Ride from Hell

Elevators...

I hate elevators. Who doesn't? They're probably one of the most disliked places in a building. With their awful music, confined space and natural awkwardness. I usually avoid them, but once in a while, I didn't really have a choice.

So there I was, sharing an elevator with Detective Wulong at one of the Mishima hotels. This wasn't to bad. We didn't share conversation, but there was a certain amount of calm between us, so it wasn't completely awkward.

That all changed on the third floor. I didn't really look, but when I heard quick footsteps and saw a familiar leather-clad hand keeping the door open, I knew the calm was gone.

Of all the competitors to share an elevator with, it had to be YOU.

I knew we taught the exact same thing once you entered the small confined space. The way you were scanning us with those light eyes, and stopped to glare when you saw me. This would become the elevator ride from hell. For a minute or so the three of us shared the cabin silently, not looking at each other, feeling the discomfort rising. But I could see you examining me, and I just knew you were planning to attack me as soon as you got the chance. This elevator had no security cameras, so I could see why you would see it as an easy kill. It didn't matter, I'd beat you to it.

A soft ding, and Detective Wulong decided to get out as quickly as possible. This was it. Almost to fast for the human eye to see, I took out one of my daggers and pressed it against your throat. However, almost simultaneously, I could hear the cocking of a gun, and I felt a barrel against my stomach. We both froze, at a stalemate, knowing one move of the other could mean death for the two of us. All we could do at the moment was share some insults.

"Don't think I won't kill you." I told him, he just curled his lip into a sneer, making a small 'cheh' noise. After that, the only sound was the cheesy elevator music.

Another soft ding, and the elevator doors opened.

"I...I'll take the stairs." Leo said, seeing us in struggle for dominance. This distracted me, and when the doors closed again, I could feel a foot kicking me away as you fired a shot. It missed me, but the music stopped. Thank God.

"Nice aiming." I told you. "Is that part of the course for the training of Russian attack dogs?" I usually don't go for low blows like that. You hated being called a 'dog' or a 'pet'. But hey, I hate it when my scars are being mocked, like you did during our last encounter. Consider this an eye for an eye. As expected, you growled dangerously and struck hard and fast, tackling me to the floor. Okay, so that worked a little too well. Just moments before you were most likely trying to prevent me from killing you just like I did. Now, you looked like you wanted to rip my head off. Snarling, almost like an animal, I could feel your hands closing in on my throat.

Ding.

"Oh my..." It was Anna this time around. She giggled out her words. "I didn't know I was interrupting something. Well, I leave you two boys to it." She said, winking as the doors closed. This time, you were the one being distracted, face clearly showing you didn't like that comment one. Single. Bit. And you even looked a little flushed. With your corpse-like complexion, that's quite a feat. Taking this advantage, I tossed you off as you slammed against one of the walls. Your gun skidded off and I confiscated it quickly. Not that it would matter that much in a fight, but I'd rather take you on without it, then with it. This was it. Now the fight could begin in all earnest. Ninja against Spetznaz, the Raven against the White Angel of Death. An all or nothing brawl from which I planned to emerge victorious...

Ding.

The doors opened once more, but nobody was on the other side. I glanced at you.

"This is my floor." You simply stated, straightening yourself and walking out as if nothing happened, glancing past me and quickly snatching your gun back.

Well, that was anti-climactic. But I let it. Come to think of it, an elevator isn't really the place to have important life-or-death battles.

"We'll continue this elsewhere." I told you. "And that time, you won't walk away like this." You simply sneered.

"We'll see." Were your parting words, as the doors closed, and I was alone. Leaning back against the wall, I sighed.

Elevators... I fucking hated them.


End file.
